Hipprowess
Hipprowess is an Water/Fighting type Pokemon. It evolves from Primaqua starting at level 34, and it is the final form of Swamppo. Biology Hipprowess is an tall, muscular and sexy chunky Hippo, which mantains most of Primaquas previous features, although it is now way more fit, its chest tattoo now has wings, and it wears an necklace, and it FINALLY got out of water. Hipprowess wears an america flag thong, and its almost always seen with its bird buddies on its shoulders. Hipprowess is not only the strongest Pokemon in existence, but it is also the smartest one, Brains and Brawn. it has gotten so good at therapy that it will make its enemies quit the battle immediately after it ends, this is their signature move, Therapy Session, which ironically is Fighting type. Gender Differences Females wear an white tank top, and blue shorts ripped at the bottom, with a belt that has the colors of the american flag. Shiny Its skin is now dark blue and ears are light blue. its fur is a much more darker shade of blonde, looking like its brown, and its bandana is green. Its thong/belt now is themed after the Brazilian flag. Pokedex Entry Tubular. Location Evolve Primaqua. Stats HP: 110 Attack: 130 Defense: 95 Sp.Attack: 84 Sp.Def: 85 Speed: 80 Total: 583 Moves By Leveling Up: Lv 1: Focus Punch, Dynamic Punch, Storm Throw, Therapy Session Evolution: Therapy Session Lv 5: Hurricane Lv 9: Bite Lv 13: Mud Bomb Lv 20: Crunch Lv 24: Bulk Up Lv 28: Liquidation Lv 32: Ice Fang Lv 41: Belly Drum Lv 49: Roost Lv 53: Surf Lv 56: Chunky Slam Lv 63: Parting Shot Lv 68: Hydro Pump By TM/TR/HM: Protect Substitute Rest Sleep Talk Snore Hidden Power Power Within Frustration Return U-Turn Whirlpool Cyclone Waterfall Fly Acrobatics Air Slash Roost Sky Attack Earthquake Earth Power Rock Slide Stone Edge Rock Smash Brick Break Heat Crash Heavy Slam Body Slam Body Press Focus Blast Calm Mind Bulk Up Giga Impact Hyper Beam Rain Dance Rain Veil Taunt Swagger Quash Torment Flatter Strength Hail Ice Beam Blizzard Psychic Psyshock Psychic Terrain Light Screen Reflect Smack Down Rock Tomb Bulldoze Creative Thinking By Breeding: Sand Attack Mud Slap By Move Tutor: Superpower Close Combat Zen Headbutt Knock Off Sucker Punch Aquat Jet Poison Fang Ice Fang Thunder Fang Fire Fang Super Fang Hyper Fang Mega Kick Mega Punch Power Up Punch Bullet Punch Dizzy Punch Comet Punch Ice Punch Fire Punch Thunder Punch Meteor Mash Play Rough Pain Split Hammer Arm Drain Punch Counter Mirror Coat Brave Bird Foresight Future Sight Mind Reader Focus Laser Design Origin Hipprowess is the Ultimate Fusion, between Moto Moto, Funky Kong, and Ricardo Milos. Name Origin from Hippo and Prowess. Trivia * This is what happens when a trans girl listens to Moto Moto Got That while searching for Funky Kong memes. * Hipprowess is the most powerful Pokemon ever, its sheer epicness is too strong for anything to survive it, so thats why it resorts to therapy. * I think Hipprowess likes u, cuz u got that something that they need, which is you sharing your feelings. Category:Fakemon Category:Pokemon Horseshoe